Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit that can be operated in a normal operating mode and in a test operating mode. A control signal for controlling a switching device is fed in via an input terminal. The invention additionally relates to a method for testing a multiplicity of such integrated circuits connected in parallel on the output side.
Integrated circuits, in particular semiconductor memories, are tested after fabrication in order to ensure their functionality. For this purpose, the memory chips are put into a test mode by an automatic test machine. A multiplicity of memory chips are driven and tested in parallel. The memory chips are connected in parallel on the output side. Care must be taken to ensure that during the read-out of the test result, two chips do not, for instance, simultaneously output a signal to the tester via the common terminal. Therefore, for this case, only one of the memory chips is to be activated for outputting a test result to the automatic test machine, and the rest of the memory chips are to be deactivated during this period of time of outputting a test result to the automatic test machine.
Memories that are in demand nowadays are, in particular semiconductor memories having a synchronous operating mode, so-called synchronous dynamic random access memories (SDRAMs). There are DDR SDRAMs, so-called double data rate SDRAMs, which process information on the rising and falling edges of the clock signal which controls the synchronous operating mode. There is limited freedom in the circuitry implementation of concepts for SDRAMs and DDR SDRAMs since the outwardly directed functionality of these semiconductor memories have to satisfy different standards, standardized e.g. by JEDEC.
The document JEDEC Solid State Technology Association: Double Data Rate (DDR) SDRAM Specification, JEDEC Standard No. 79, Arlington, June 2000, pages i; 1 to 15, describes a semiconductor memory in which, during normal operation, in a manner dependent on a control signal DM that can be fed in on the input side, a data input signal path can be switched on and off in the event of a write access. The data present at the data bus terminals DQ0 to DQ7 are written to the memory in the case of a low level of the control signal DM and are masked out in the case of a high level. The semiconductor memory otherwise contains data output drivers and a data input signal path. A mode register can be used to change over between the normal operation and a manufacturer-specific test mode.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 199 37 320 A1 describes a semiconductor memory in which a test signal DQM is fed in via an external terminal. A read enable signal PSE is generated in a manner dependent thereon during test operation. An internal read enable control signal is generated during normal operation.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an integrated circuit having a test operating mode and a method for testing a multiplicity of such circuits which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices and methods of this general type, which conform to standards and can be tested with little external outlay.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an integrated circuit containing a functional unit. The integrated circuit has a first operating mode functioning as a test operating mode for functionally testing the functional unit, and a second operating mode for operating the functional unit in a normal operating mode. A data output driver and a data input signal path are coupled to the functional unit. Data terminals for data signals for feeding in and picking off data values are provided. The data terminals are coupled to the data output driver and to the data input signal path. An input terminal is provided for feeding in a control signal. A control circuit is coupled to the input terminal, to the data output driver, and to the data input signal path. In a manner dependent on a set operating mode, the control circuit during the normal operating mode switches the data input signal path on or off as a result of different states of the control signal, and in the test operating mode, the control circuit switches the data output driver on or off as a result of the different states of the control signal.
DDR SDRAMs, in particular, have the above-mentioned input terminal for feeding in a control signal anyway. The terminal is called the DM pad according to the JEDEC standard. During normal operation of the memory chip, it allows byte-by-byte masking of the data in the writing direction. Therefore, when the control signal present at the DM pad has a predetermined state, e.g. a high level, the data byte that can be influenced by the DM pad is blocked and not received internally by the memory chip. What is made possible by the measures provided by the invention, in a simple manner with little circuitry outlay, is that the parallel driving of test results is prevented during the test operation.
Thus, provision is made of a demultiplexer that is connected to the DM pad on the input side. On the output side, the demultiplexer is used, during normal operation, to forward the normal functionality of the control signal input at the DM pad to the remaining functional units in the memory chip. Thus, during normal operation, the data input signal paths can be masked, i.e. turned off, by the control signal input at the DM pad. During test operation, the demultiplexer controls, on the output side, the changeover control input of a multiplexer. The latter has the effect that, depending on the signal input at the DM pad, either a constant level value is forwarded or a control signal that is generated in another way and controls the read operation within the memory chip. The output of the multiplexer drives one of the data output drivers of the memory chip. If the demultiplexer is changed over to the last-mentioned output during test operation, the multiplexer is optionally changed over to the constant level or the reading control signal depending on the signal input at the DM pad. The data output driver is turned off in the first case and it can be triggered depending on the reading control signal in the second case.
What is made possible, then, overall is that, by the control signal being impressed externally at the DM pad, by the automatic test machine, the data output driver of a data signal terminal can be turned on or off on-chip. This consequently allows the automatic test machine to activate this one or a plurality of the data signal outputs of a single memory chip, and to interrogate test output data. The situation in which a plurality of memory chips drive in parallel and their output signals thereby become unreadable is avoided. The particular advantage of the invention is that little additional outlay is required on-chip as well as on the part of the automatic test machine. The DM pad is connected to a channel of the automatic test machine anyway, for other reasons. Therefore, the tester channels that are required as standard do not have to be supplemented by channels for driving any pads of the chip to be tested. As a result, a multiplicity of DDR SDRAMs can be controlled in parallel, which keeps the utilization factor of the automatic test machine and ultimately the test costs comparatively low.
The different operating-mode states of the semiconductor chip are communicated to the memory chip via the address inputs. During normal operation, the addresses for selection of one or more of the memory cells of the memory chip are input at the address inputs. Furthermore, the address inputs serve for inputting control signals that contain a specific sequence of data bits usually within particular time windows that are not permissible during normal operation. Accordingly, the memory chip is first changed over from the preset normal operating mode to the test operating mode, called TMCOMP. During the TMCOMP mode, information about the defect state of specific areas of the memory cell array is determined for example by a test that proceeds internally in a largely autonomous manner (built-in self-test). This information subsequently has to be output to the tester in order that the latter controls the replacement of defective memory cells or circuit blocks by corresponding redundant elements. According to the invention, a further test mode is generated. The latter is again set by a predetermined command sequence that is input via the address inputs of the memory chip, so-called TMRDIS mode. The control signal indicating the TMRDIS mode controls the first multiplexer and changes it over from normal operation or, alternatively, the TMCOMP operation to the TMRDIS operation, with the result that a transparent signal path is connected from the DM pad to the control input of the multiplexer. Afterward, a changeover is made from the TMRDIS mode back to the TMCOMP mode through a corresponding command inputting via the address terminals.
The DM pad is a terminal pad which is to be provided in a DDR SDRAM according to the JEDEC standard and is usually to be contact-connected via a bonding wire to a terminal pin of the housing. Consequently, the DM pad can be driven externally directly via a housing pin. The number of data signals that can be masked by the DM pad during a writing process in the normal operation is eight bits, a so-called byte. The signals driving the multiplexer have a low level for the constant level value. The reading operating mode signal has a low level during a write operation and a high level for activating a read operation. A turned-off output driver is in a tristate mode, i.e. at high impedance.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the functional unit has memory cells. Address terminals are provided for receiving address signals and for feeding the address signals to the memory cells, and one of the control signals (i.e. a second control signal) is fed in via the address terminals.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the constant signal level is a low level.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the data values for the memory cells of the functional unit are fed in and picked off at the data terminals. A respective one of the data output drivers and a respective one of the data input signal paths are coupled to one of the data terminals, and the data output drivers are connected to and driven simultaneously by the output of the multiplexer. The data input signal paths are connected to and driven simultaneously by one of the outputs of the demultiplexer.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the number of the data terminals is exactly eight for forming a byte.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for testing a circuit. The method includes providing a multiplicity of integrated circuits. Each of the integrated circuits includes a functional unit, and having a first operating mode functioning as a test operating mode for functionally testing the functional unit, and a second operating mode for operating the functional unit in a normal operating mode. A data output driver and a data input signal path are coupled to the functional unit. Terminals are provided for data signals for feeding in and picking off data values. The terminals are coupled to the data output driver and to the data input signal path. An input terminal for feeding in a control signal is provided and a control circuit is coupled to the input terminal, to the data output driver, and to the data input signal path. In a manner dependent on a set operating mode, the control circuit in the normal operating mode switches the data input signal path on or off as a result of different states of the control signal, and in the test operating mode, the control circuit switches the data output driver on or off as a result of the different states of the control signal. The terminals of the integrated circuits are connected in parallel, and in each case only one of the control signals that are in each case fed separately to the individual input terminals of the integrated circuits assumes a first state, and a remainder of the control signals all jointly assume another state.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an integrated circuit having a test operating mode and a method for testing a multiplicity of such circuits, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.